Math Is Fun? (Bruce Banner x Reader)
by ZoeChase
Summary: Reader-chan needs some help with math, and Bruce is more than happy to help. Rated T just in case


**Yeah, this might be the weirdest thing I ever thought of. Well, not really... but it's on the list. That's only because math shouldn't be fun, but if it turns out like this, maybe I'll stop procrastinating my math homework. **

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Avengers **

* * *

(Name) sat at the kitchen table munching on a peanut butter and jam sandwich with her homework beside her. Okay, it wasn't really homework, (Name)'s boss decided that she needed to have the blueprints for the large project they were doing with a client double checked, and assigned (Name) to do the tiresome work of checking and rechecking the measurement and angles of the condominium.

(Name) has always wanted to be an architect, she loved designing buildings and learning how the structure of the building worked. When (Name) got her first job at Sydness Architects, she was ecstatic, but was soon disappointed when she got her first assignment. She has been working at Sydness Architects for two years and had yet to get her own clients, only analysing and fixing blueprints designed by others.

(Name) sighed, finished off her sandwich and stood up. "I hate math!"

Tony popped his head into the kitchen. "Maybe you can ask Bruce to help you with it," he suggested with a smirk.

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Tony gave (Name) a knowing look, "whatever you say." Tony ducked back out of the kitchen.

(Name) shook her head. 'Maybe I should ask for Bruce's help. This is too much to do by myself.'

"No," (Name) said aloud to herself. "I don't need any help. Even if it is a big project…"

She sat back down and gazed at the blueprints. "Well, if this angle is sixteen degrees, its opposite angle is sixteen degrees as well. So, the supplementary angles would each have to be one hundred and sixty-four degrees not five…"

"Got another project?" A voice male's came from the doorway.

"Bruce?" (Name) looked up to see him with a slight smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Tony said you wanted to see me. I didn't believe him, since he's Tony, but he wouldn't leave me alone."

"Sounds like something Tony would do," (Name) mumbled. "But while you're here… I could use some help."

"Sure, with what?"

"I have to double check all the measurements and angles for this condo. I've been doing this for eleven hours…"

"Eleven hours?"

"Whoever made these blueprints really needs to brush up on their math skills."

Bruce let out a little laugh. "You know, every time I talk to you, I- I feel… calm."

(Name) smiled brightly at Bruce. She knew how much that meant to Bruce, "I feel calm around you too."

Bruce looked at (Name) awkwardly, "so…"

"Oh right," (Name) exclaimed. "I'm working on the seventh floor. Only five more floors after that."

Bruce glanced at the scattered blueprints over the kitchen table, "then let's get started."

* * *

It was ten o'clock at night, and (Name) sat slumped over the table, asleep. Bruce sat across from her, wide awake, working on the twelfth and final floor. He glanced up at (Name), smiling lightly. 'She looks beautiful when she's asleep.'

"Bruce!" Tony shouted from down the hall. "Where are you?"

"Tony," Bruce called back as quiet as he could. "Be quiet, (Name)'s asleep."

Tony walked into the kitchen, "oh. Sorry."

"Whatever," Bruce grumbled. He stood up and walked over to (Name). "I'm going to take her to bed. The table must be uncomfortable."

Bruce gently lifted (Name) into his arms. (Name) shifted in her sleep and snuggled up closer to Bruce's chest.

Tony laughed under his breath, "look at the big-hulk-man. He's rescuing the pretty damsel in distress."

Bruce shot Tony a glare, "don't test me."

Tony raised his arms in surrender. "Hey. I meant what I meant."

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Run."

Tony raced out of the room, not even questioning the fact that Bruce couldn't chase after him with (Name) in his arms. Bruce sighed. He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to (Name)'s room.

(Name) stayed in one of the guest rooms on the lounge floor. She had her own apartment close to her work, but sometimes stayed overnight at the tower. Bruce only knew where her room was because when he walked back to his room late at night, he always found the door open and the light in her room on. (Name) had a tendency to fall asleep in bed as she was reading a book. Bruce always tucked her in, turned off the light and closed the door. He knew (Name) didn't know he was the reason for her waking up in a different position than the one she fell asleep in because she never mentioned it, and she was terrible at keeping secrets.

Bruce stepped into her room and gently placed her on her bed. He covered her with her (f/c) comforter and turned to walk away. He didn't get very far, as he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. Bruce glanced down and saw (Name)'s hand gripping it. He tried to pull her hand away, but she never loosened her grip.

Bruce sighed, he didn't want to wake (Name) up, but it looked like she wasn't letting go of him anytime soon. So, Bruce stripped off his jeans and climbed into the bed beside her.

Bruce settled comfortably beside (Name). He glanced over at her, watching as she readjusted herself to settle against his side. He smiled lightly and closed his eyes, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

(Name) rolled over and shielded her eyes from the morning sun with her arm. She moaned and leaned back against her surprisingly firm pillow. Without opening her eyes, she whacked her pillow.

A groan sounded from beside (Name).

(Name) squealed and fell off the other end of the bed with a loud thump. She sat up and peered over the edge, staring at the form of a man, fast-asleep.

"What happened last night?" Name wondered. "I was working on the blueprints with Bruce, but I don't remember anything past that."

"That's because you fell asleep."

(Name) screamed and fell backwards in shock. "Bruce! I- Since when were you awake?"

"I heard you fall off of the bed. You okay?"

"Yeah. Um, why are you in my bed?"

Bruce shook his head, "it's not anything bad. You just wouldn't let go of my shirt when I put you in your bed."

(Name) groaned, and climbed back on the bed. She laid down beside Bruce and turned to look at him. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

(Name) and Bruce laid there in silence. (Name) was contemplating asking Bruce a personal question, but wasn't sure how he would react. She decided to trust her gut, and just ask him.

"Did you like it?"

Bruce jerked his head towards her, looking at her with a blush spreading across his face. "What, I-"

"You did!" (Name) exclaimed with a laugh. Bruce blushed harder, if that was even possible. She smiled at him. "I liked it too, even though I was shocked to wake up next to someone else."

"You did?" Bruce questioned shyly.

(Name) smiled lightly, and rolled over until she laid on top of Bruce. She whispered a quiet reply, before placing her lips on his.

Bruce stiffened, before relaxing into the kiss and responding.

(Name) slowly pulled back, looking into Bruce's eyes. "Was that okay?"

Bruce smiled widely. "More than okay."

(Name) suddenly started giggling, and pulled away from Bruce. "You know, this all started because Tony heard me say I hated math."

Bruce smirked, "what do you think of it now?"

"Well, it turned out to be a lot more fun than I thought it would be" (Name) admitted before pulling his lips back down to hers.


End file.
